Como ser Misa Amane
by Rosa Espinoza
Summary: Con estos sencillos pasos e imposibles, aprenderás a ser Misa-Misa.


Como ser Misa Amane

Para ser como Misa… Perdón, para SER Misa tienes que leer los pasos que vienen a continuación. Son muy fáciles pero imposibles.

Advertencia: Podrías perder la poca inteligencia que te quede después de leer estos pasos, perderás un 75% de tu vida al hacer el trato del ojo de shinigami 2 VECES por la misma persona: la misma que te utiliza y a ti a pesar de todo te va a dar igual porque "amarás a Light sobre todas las cosas"

Advertencia: No es que Misa sea tonta, es que es muy abierta, vivaracha, algo inocente y teatral. Su cociente intelectual es normal. Su carácter caprichoso puede que sea normal.

¡Atención! Estos pasos son solo para reírse no de los personajes… Es para pasárselo bien.

Una vez leídas las advertencias, (y la letra pequeña) empecemos:

1. Ser rubia de bote (en un flashback de Misa se la ve con el pelo castaño. Concretamente cuando Hellas la salva escribiendo el nombre del acosador de Misa en su libreta)

2. Medir 1'52

3. Pesar 36 K

4. Tener los ojos castaños (lleva lentillas azules la mayor parte del tiempo)

5. Vestir gótica

6. Tener una death note

7. Tener la piel blanca

8. Conseguir una Rem

9. Conseguir un Light para obsesionarte.

10. tener el pelo liso.

11. Ser tonta, inocente, teatral, fácil de impresionar, exitable (se emociona con facilidad) quejita, guapa, sexy y hacer lo imposible por Light.

12. Conseguir una Takada a la que odiar.

13. Mantener SIEMPRE la línea. (Manteniendo el peso ideal)

14. Tener un gato/a negro/a. (en un capítulo se la ve con un gato)

15. Hablar en tercera persona. (En casi todos los fics hacen que hable así)

16. Saber cantar, actuar y bailar.

17. Ser famosa

18. Realizar todos los pasos de la vida de Misa desde su aparición en el manga/anime.

19. Tener a un Matsuda que sea más tonto que Misa.

20. desaparecer por arte de magia al final del manga/anime.

1. Ser rubia de bote

¡Fácil! Cómprate el primer tinte rubio-amarillo que veas en el supermercado. O agua oxigenada. El tinte tiene que ser de oferta. Si puedes ir a la peluquería y pagar un dineral para teñirte el pelo rubio exacto al de Misa, hazlo.

2. Medir 1'52

Muy fácil: te metes en la lavadora con ropa de lana y la ropa encogerá contigo. O te operas para ser mas baja.

3. Pesar 36 K

Más fácil imposible. No comas tantos dulces, azúcares, grasas saturadas o comida precocinada. Ve al gimnasio y corre como nunca lo hallas hecho en tu vida en la cinta caminadora.

4. La inmensa mayoría tienen los ojos castaño, marrones… Y las lentillas se compran en la óptica. También puedes robarle los ojos a una persona cualquiera con ojos azules. Se los arrancas y te los pones. Un intercambio de ojos.

5. Vestir gótica.

Solo tienes que mandarla a pedir por Internet o viajar a Japón para conseguirla. (si quieres ser Misa, será mejor que cojas el primer vuelo para Japón) Vete a una tienda especializada en manga o vete a tiendas góticas.

6. Para tener una death note solo tienes que seguir los tutoriales que están en ingles en youtube. O comprarte una en el salón del manga. Si esperas a que te caiga una libreta negra en un idioma desconocido del cielo, espera sentada.

Cómprate una por Internet.

7. Tener la piel blanca.

Te la blanqueas con polvos talco. Sí, son esos que usan los bebés con pañales. O te blanqueas la piel con tratamientos para mi desconocido.

8. Conseguir una Rem.

En la vida real es muuuuy difícil conseguir una Rem. Ve a la calle y secuestra a una persona de unos 2'00 metro y la llevas a una clínica clandestina. Ellos harán el resto. Cuando esa persona salga del quirófano, será una Rem de carne y hueso… O lo que tengan los shinigamis dentro de sus cuerpos.

9. Conseguir un Light.

Ve a un salón del manga y secuestra a un cosplayer idéntico a el. Lo llevas a un hipnotizador privado y que lo convenza.

10. Tener el pelo liso.

Vas a una peluquería y te haces el liso asiático con piedras. O te lo planchas tu en casa.

11. Ser tonta y todo lo que pone en el paso 11.

Para ser tonta roba el martillo de tu padre y martilléate con el en la cabeza hasta que te vuelvas tonta. El carácter bienes después.

12. conseguir una Takada.

Otra ves a secuestrar gente inocente para operarla y que se parezcan a los personajes. Después no hace falta hipnotizarla, porque seguramente te odiará por ser la prometida de Light.

13. Mantener siempre la línea.

Solo tienes que seguir una dieta estricta para no echar a perder tu cuerpo de modelo.

14. Tener un gato negro.

Da igual del sexo que sea, adóptalo.

15. Hablar en 3ª persona.

Es como si narraras todo lo que haces y dices:

-¡Jo! ¡A Misa-misa no le gusta esto!

16. saber cantar y todo lo que dice el paso 16. (soy gandula) Para saber cantar, arráncale las cuerda bocales la cantante que más rabia te de. Actuar es fácil: deja que las emociones acudan a ti para interpretar a ese personaje. De todas formas, practicando se Misa sirve como ejercicio. Y todos sabemos bailar. Sigue el ritmo de la música o toma clases.

17. Ser famosa.

Para ser famosa, llama la atención como la auténtica misa-misa. O mata con tu death note a todo aquel que no te contrate.

18. Realizar todos los pasos de la vida de Misa desde su aparición en el manga/anime.

Para esto memorízate el manga y ve el anime una y otra vez.

19. Conseguir a un Matsuda.

Solo tienes que secuestrar a otro hombre, llevarlo a la famosa clínica diabólica e hipnotizarlo. Que no se te olvide pegare con el martillo.

20. Desaparecer por arte de magia.

¡Fácil!... No. Difícil. Para desaparecer por arte de magia tienes que morir para ir al mundo de los shinigamis como shinigami y sin ningún recuerdo tuyo. ¿Quién dice que no puedes reescribir la historia de Misa para que viva hasta el final?

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer estos pasos para ser Misa. También están "como ser L" "como ser Mello" <strong>

**Y próximamente, "como ser Nate River (Near)"**

**Ser near va a ser un reto. Y hay muchas cosas que explotar de el. **


End file.
